


Too Late

by jacobperalta



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, beca’s pov, boob grab, im sorry for including chicago in this, its my first bechloe fic im sorry, she’s sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Beca could still feel the way that Chloe had hugged her, up on that stage. She could still feel the tightness of the hug and the others joining them, making Chloe hug her even harder. She could still smell the way the ginger smelled, the smell that Beca now identified with love.ORBeca thinks she realized everything too late.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> How pp3 should have ended because let’s be honest no one liked that kiss at the end
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @chlobeaIe i’m lame

Beca was pretty sure she was currently imagining what was happening because there was no way Chloe’s hands we’re currently in her boobs, right? Right? She looked down, then went back to Chloe’s face and down again.

“What is this about?” Was all that she managed to say because oh my God, Chloe’s hands were on her boobs and maybe she shouldn’t think about how great they fit in her hands because Chloe’s her best friend and best friends don’t think about that way about each other, right? Right? I mean sure Chloe’s beautiful, gorgeous even, and she’s smart and overall the sweetest person Beca had ever known but it doesn’t mean anything because everyone likes Chloe, you’d be weird if you didn’t. And sure yes she thought a few times about what is was like to kiss Chloe but it’s just out of curiosity. Besides Beca is straight. A 100% straight. 

She finally snapped back to reality and realized Chloe’s hand were still on her and Chloe was already looking at her when Beca looked up. Suddenly the brunette couldn’t breathe anymore, She was drowning in intense blue eyes that looked at her with affection and so much love that Beca almost choked on air.

Chloe was never afraid to show her emotions, you could always know if she felt happy or sad or mad and at first it took Beca by suprise and she almost saw it as a sign of weakness (old beca was a dumbass,she knows that now) but after seven years of living with each other, she could see how much strength you needed to have to be so unapologetic. Meanwhile, Beca was the weak one who hid behind thick walls and refused to let anyone in. Except Chloe, of course. Chloe who took her walls down brick by brick and Beca doesn’t really know how but suddenly, the redhead was everywhere in Beca’s life and she knew every single thing Beca tried so hard to hide in the past. It took a while to accept it and she would never say it out loud but she doesn’t mind cuddles anymore and she doesn’t mind when Chloe kisses her cheek or when she forces Beca to watch movie because it’s Chloe and who could ever refuse someone from Chloe Beale when she looked at you with those puppy eyes and her hopeful smile.

They were still looking at each other and Chloe’s lips were now smiling and her eyes were soft and Beca couldn’t keep her eyes off her lips when the ginger slowly bit her own bottom lip. She’s not sure who leaned first but everything happened in slow-motion. Their lips were now so close, she could feel the shadow of her lips on hers the butterflies in Beca’s stomach were going crazy, the anticipation almost killing her and-

“What are you guys doing?”

Chloe’s neck almost broke from turning so fast and Beca’s eyes went wide with terror when she saw all the Bellas looking at them with curiosity.

“Nothing!” Chloe said, too quickly. Way too quickly. Beca heard the nervosity in Chloe’s voice and cringed. The Bellas were never going to buy that, they literally had been almost kissing. Oh, right. Kissing. Beca and Chloe had almost kissed. Like for reals. She could feel Chloe’s hand on her and tried to distance herself but only managed to bump her shoulder thus making them touch even more.

“Doesn’t that guy over there work for DJ Khaled?” Cynthia-Rose spoke, both girls sighed with relief and joined the others to look at who she was talking about. When Beca saw Theo, she sighed again, just loud enough for Chloe to hear. Chloe who was right next to her but not quite touching her, Beca noticed the distance immediately. The redhead looked at her with curious eyes and Beca rolled her eyes in a manner that said “I’ll tell you about it later”, Chloe nodded and looked at Theo again.

———————————

Beca could still feel the way that Chloe had hugged her, up on that stage. She could still feel the tightness of the hug and the others joining them, making Chloe hug her even harder. She could still smell the way the ginger smelled, the smell that Beca now identified with love. They had all finally calmed down, after hugging each other for a good thirty minutes after getting off the stage. This time, she didn’t mind the hug. Because the Bellas were her family and she loved them all so much and she was really gonna miss those awesome nerds. 

Beca hadn’t quite realized how much she was going to miss them until suddenly they weren’t there anymore when she woke up. Cynthia-Rose wasn’t there to make her coffee just the way she liked it and Stacie wasn’t there to make pancakes and eggs every now and then and she didn’t wake up anymore to the sound of Emily and Flo harmonizing and Beca couldn’t go downstairs to pretend she was mad at them. She couldn’t do any of that anymore because they had all moved on with their lives and nothing could stop it. Just thinking about it made tears stroll down Beca’s face again and she shook her head, laughing to herself about how soft she had became for these girls.

She decided to talk a walk to clear her head and calm her down. She quickly left a note to Chloe to let her know where she was in case she came back before she did. She added two little x’s at the end and started to think of the kiss again.

She had wanted to kiss the ginger so badly in that moment that it almost scared her. She couldn’t deny her physical attraction to Chloe because anyone with eyes was attracted to Chloe. During their seven years together, she had seen plenty of men and women almost fainting after Chloe did just as much as smile to them. She knew she was lucky to be her best friend and she should be happy for Chloe whatever she did but she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable every time Chloe kissed someone else or when the brunette went downstairs just to find Chloe watching a movie with Stacie, seeing them cuddling made Beca’s blood boil for a reason she could never understand. She felt at home in Chloe’s arms and whenever the blue eyed girl decided to sit next to her on movie nights, she already knew the movie wasn’t going to be too bad this time. Also, she always had the best nights when she slept next to Chloe and-

The realization didn’t hit her slowly, it hit her suddenly and as quick as a car crash. She was in love with Chloe Beale. She was so deeply and obviously in love with the redhead, Beca cringed at how long it took her to realize. How could she not fall for her? Whenever Beca remembers her happiest memories at Barden, Chloe is always right there looking at her with stars in her eyes. 

All of a sudden, she remembered Jesse’s words that he said to her when he broke up with her. He was holding her hand with a soft smile, the occasional tear rolling down his face. After telling her everything he needed to, he got up but as he was going to leave, he turned around and said “Maybe the right person for us isn’t always the obvious one, sometimes it’s the one that’s always been there, we just didn’t realize it until it’s too late.” With that, he smiled softly and left. She had just been confused and was too focused on trying to stop crying to really understand. And Chloe had burst into her room a few minutes after to comfort her and she completely forgot his words. He meant Chloe. He meant Chloe because he knew, they all knew. Fat Amy knew, Stacie knew and even Aubrey knew. Why didn’t Beca know? Was she that obvious? She could practically hear Amy answering “yes” to that dumb questions and she rolled her eyes.

Beca suddenly stopped in her tracks, she had to find Chloe. She had to find her now and tell her how she felt and kiss her and-

Chloe was there. Right there in front of her. Except, she wasn’t looking at her, she was looking at Chicago, who was approaching her with a cocky smile.

Ugh, Chicago. What kinda fucking name is that anyway? Who names their kid Chicago? He was literally the most useless dude she had ever seen. He was supposed to be their guide but he literally showed them three places before he started flirting with Chloe. The minute he took his stupid sunglasses off, Beca realized what kind of dude she would have to deal with but Chloe had completely forgot how to be intelligent in front of him and completely fell for his act. 

She took one step backwards and almost fell as she watched Chloe yank the man forward and push her lips on his. Her throat felt dry and she couldn’t breathe anymore. She was about to leave when she noticed Theo next to her. Everything was blurry in her mind, tears were about to fall from her eyes and when she saw him lean in, she quickly shook her head in disgust and left him without saying a word.

She had been too late. Of course she had been. Chloe had waited for her all those years, going on rare dates that never amounted to anything. Chloe who had to watch Beca being with Jesse with all those years, completely obvious. The ginger deserved better than her. Maybe it was good that she found someone that appreciated her from the start. She had been Chloe’s best friend for years now and she will continue to be until Chloe didn’t want her to be because that’s what best friends do and Beca will always be her best friend, never anything more.

Tears were now streaming down her face when she collided with someone with force. She said a quick sorry, started to quickly walk again when Aubrey’s voice spoke. 

“Beca, wait!” The blonde ran to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great, Posen. What about you?” Beca said, trying to angrily wipe her tears, ashamed that someone was seeing her like this.

“Right, sorry. Stupid question. Wanna talk about it?”

“Thanks but you’re literally the last person I need to talk to about that.” Beca scoffed. Aubrey was Chloe’s best friend and she surely had to hear all about Chloe’s one-sided crush, she probably hated Beca for making her best friend feel like that. She started to walk away again.

“Is this about Chloe?” Beca stopped dead in her tracks. How could she have known? “Oh, sweetie, we were wondering when you’d realize. Come into my room and I’ll explain everything.” 

Beca didn’t really understand what was happening but she followed Aubrey back to the room she shared with Fat Amy. The tears had calmed down a little and she could breathe more properly.

“So, I assume you saw her and Chicago?” Beca looked up in suprise. Why did Aubrey suddenly know everything? The confusion must have shown on her face because the ex-leader laughed a little.

“Chloe has always been in love with you.” Beca opened her mouth to speak but Aubrey quickly talked before she could. “No, you listen to me. Chloe has always been in love with you. I thinks she basically proves the love at first sight theory because I have never seen someone fall so fast for someone before. I still don’t understand how because your attitude and those ear monstrosities were really awful.” Beca released a small laugh and rolled her eyes. “She still liked you though. No matter what. And I used to think that no one deserved to be with Chloe, especially not you. Now I know you didn’t mean to, but God, the numbers of tears I saw come out of her eyes because she saw you with Jesse and the numbers of nights I had to hug her to sleep so that she could calm down, you have no idea. And I hated you. I hated you for making her feel so sad and being so careless about feelings. Except the thing is, I didn’t know you. I didn’t know you didn’t show your love by words but by actions. You didn’t realize it but you have been in love with her for so long. All those years of letting her hug you and hold your hands when if anyone else came too close, you would freak out. You made her so many mixes that she listened to on repeat and even though you made her sad sometimes, you, Beca Mitchell, are the reason for so much of her happiness.”

Beca had started crying again during the speech. Of joy or sadness, she didn’t know. It was all too much. She forced herself to speak.

“It’s too late, thought. She’s with Chicago, now.” Beca swallowed loudly.

“It will never be too late, because you two are soulmates. Everyone knows it. You belong together. Now go wipe those awful tears and go get her!” Aubrey forced her to get up and shook her shoulders. She hugged her quickly and went to the bathroom to make her face not look like...that anymore.

When she came out, Aubrey’s smile grew bigger than she had ever seen before. Beca smiled back a shy smile and took a deep breath. As soon as she stepped in the hallway, she collided with someone. Again. 

“Jesus Christ, why do I always do that.”

A laugh she knew oh so well made her quickly look up and she was suddenly looking at intense blue eyes.

“Hey Becs, why were you in Aubrey’s room? You weren’t fighting were you?” Chloe winked.

“Ha.Ha.Ha. Very funny. No we weren’t. She was just helping me with...something.” Beca finished lamely.

“Anything I can help you with?” Chloe’s eyes suddenly filled with worry and Beca’s heart grew ten sizes.

“Uh, actually, yes. So I was hoping this wouldn’t happen right now in the middle of this hallway but whatever.” Beca was avoiding eye contact, suddenly very nervous

Chloe put her hand under her shin to force her to look at her. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I will be.” Beca took a deep breath, Chloe looked intrigued. “I saw you with Chicago earlier. I saw you, like, kiss him. And I didn’t like that, I guess?” Beca cringed, she was really the worst at talking, wow. “Okay, wait let me try that again. I’m in love with you.” Chloe gasped. “I know I’m really late to the party because literally everyone knew except me, but I know now. I totally get it if it’s too late and you choose Chicago and you marry him and have aca-children but I can’t not tell you. I’ve been the worst best friend ever, just waving around my relationship with Jesse in front of you and I’m so sorry. I’ll never forgive myself for ever causing you pain because all I want to do is make you happy. And if you’re happy with him then don’t worry about me but if there’s still a tiny tiny part of you that can give me a chance, I promised I’ll do anything so that you’re happy because you made me so fucking happy Chloe Beale you have no idea. Jesse said to me when he broke up with me ‘Maybe the right person for us isn’t always the obvious one, sometimes it’s the one that’s always been there, we just didn’t realize it until it’s too late’ and I obviously realized it too late but he was talking about you, Chloe. Because it’s always been you and it will always be you. I’m so in love with your eyes and your smile and your hugs are always the thing I need when I’m sad and you’re the first person I always want to see and I can’t ever stop thinking about you, you’re stuck in my mind 24/7 and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m so fucking in love with you.”

Beca took a deep breath, Chloe wasn’t talking. Her mouth made a little “o” and her eyes were glossy. “It’s now or never, Beca” The brunette thought to herself.

“Excuse me for what I’m about to do and if you’re disgusted you can push me away but I need to at least do it once or I will always regret it.” Before Chloe even blinked, Beca put her lips on Chloe. It took a few seconds that felt like hours to Beca but Chloe finally kissed back. She kissed back with so much intensity that Beca stumbled backwards and the redhead lightly pushed Beca on a wall, taking complete control of the kiss. The kiss was clumsy since both of them were smiling but they didn’t care. Beca felt at peace for once. Everything went silent and disappeared, only her and Chloe existed, in their own little world. When the need for air became too strong, the smaller of the two sadly broke up the kiss. They both looked each other and smiled and Beca knew she was put on this world for this reason, to be here with Chloe. Chloe kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and finally her lips again.

Maybe she wasn’t too late.


End file.
